Orange Candles
by Zastra
Summary: Holly has lived in Castanet for a little under a year in hopes with the dream of building a farm from the ground up. Money seems a little tight and she has to use other means to keep her dream alive. She finds herself working at the local bar and meets some very interesting faces including a cynical and sarcastic chef who gets under her skin in all the right ways. Molly x Chase
1. Wouldn't It Be Nice?

"That comes to…," Hanna began as she totaled up the price of the 50 sacks of fodder," 1000 G's please."

Holly's face lost all its color as she looked through her wallet, gathering just the required amount to pay off her cow's meals . She set it reluctantly on the counter and gave a shaky sigh. She was officially flat broke. Hanna looked over to the young farmer, concern coming over her features. "Are you okay, honey?" The husky woman asked.

"Yeah, It's just… that was the last of my money." Holly forced a smirk, as if that would prevent the tension from settling in the room. Once the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Holly never liked the pity that inevitably followed.

"Oh dear," Hanna fretted, placing a finger under her chin in thought. "It's hard just starting out as a farmer, and I'm sure with the soil the way it is right now, you might be off to a rough start…" She gave a small sigh. "I wish I could help you but…-Oh! Have you ever thought about getting a part-time job?"

Holly stared at Hanna, tipping her head slightly. A part time job? Was there such a thing in this town? Everyone seemed to hold a niche here, whether it was fashion, farm-work, or even fishing. Well, she needed all the help she could get. "I haven't, but do you know of any available? I wouldn't mind making a few spare G's every now and again."

Hanna just gave a grin. "Well I would offer you one here, however, since Toby and Renee started dating, he helps with all her chores. How about you try the Town Hall? Even if they don't have an opening, they sure as heck will know of a place that does."

"Thank you, Hanna. I appreciate it." Holly said, giving a smile and a nod as she attempted to carry the stack of fodder. And of course having the lack of muscle she did, she dropped it instantly on the floor.

"Cain!" Hanna called, and he instantly poked his head out of the door leading to the bedrooms. "Help this young lady carry her supplies." The muscular farmer gave a nod to his wife, than went over to Holly, picking up about two-thirds of the stack, and Holly carried the rest.

"Thank you." Holly said politely as the two ventured out through the doors and across Flute Fields.

"That's no problem. I'm always willing to help you out on the farm if you want." He replied with a grin. Holly always liked Cain ever since coming to Harmonica Town. He was so helpful and nice. Well, most of the townsfolk were, but Cain seemed especially nice. She smiled up at him. "That's very nice of you. I'll be sure to come ask if I ever need it."

They both drew upon Holly's house, and then stacked the Fodder into the appropriate bin in her small beat-up barn. After doing so, Cain had left back to Horn Ranch, and Holly left the barn, about the start towards Harmonica Town and the Town Hall, but was stopped short when a small 'Mrrrr' erupted from behind her. She whirled around to face a pair of lazy brown eyes under thick lashes staring up at her. She patted the cow's ebony head softly. "I'll be back soon, Maeve. I need to make some money so we don't starve this winter."

The only response Maeve gave was a quick swish of her tail, than she bent her head down to munch at another patch of grass. Holly stared down at the animal, and grinned. What more could she expect from the cow? To be honest, the animals here were probably Holly's best friends. She didn't go into town often, unless it was urgent. She had been here almost a year and she could barely remember the names of anyone on this island. The young farmer wasn't much of a people-person, and often connected better with the animals. They didn't judge, and they didn't yell at her for making mistakes, they didn't question her. Heck, they couldn't even talk! She crouched down and gave Maeve a quick kiss on the top of her head and left towards Harmonica Town.

"Can I help you?" A skinny blond man asked flatly, not even bothering to look up from his book as Holly approached. Holly placed her hands on the counter. "I would like to get a part-time job." She replied.

Gill gave a sigh and snapped his book shut with one hand, robotically turning his chair to face her. "And?"

"Hanna said you could help me with that." Holly replied, her gaze becoming nothing shy of a glare, and her voice growing a bit more aggravated.

"Well there is certainly no opening here, if that is what you're asking." Gill continued. "Do you, perhaps, know where there… might be one?" She replied slowly.

"Of course I do." He replied, leaning back and crossing his arms. She could see the slight smirk play at the corner of his mouth, but she may have just been imagining things. Holly, now frustrated, slammed her fist on the counter, causing Gill to jump. She had never liked the mayor's son. He was stuck up and liked to annoy her any chance he got.

"Where are they Gill? Don't make me come behind this counter and take my axe to you." He looked slightly started, but only for a moment. He turned around and shuffled through some files, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to her. She opened it up. It was a 'Now Hiring' ad from the Brass Bar.

"They just got a new chef, and apparently he is bringing in a lot of business, so they need someone to wash dishes and help in the kitchen." Gill replied plainly, opening his book again and drawing his finger down the page in order to find his spot again. She looked back down at the add, then back up at Gill, eying him for a moment. After that moment, he side-glanced to Holly.

"Oh, you're still here? Go breathe someone else's air. Your desperation is suffocating."

Giving a huff, she turned and left. As she made her way across town, she continued to read the ad. Cooking experience preferred, but not required. Holly thought back. Did she ever cook? Like actually cook something other than mac and cheese or ramen noodles? Pfft, she doubted it. Oh well. It wasn't required. She folded the ad and placed it in her pocket before looking up at the door to the Brass Bar.

Giving a deep inhale, she opened the doors and entered the building.


	2. Come On Eileen

The moment the door opened, an almost overwhelming scent of sawdust and spices surrounded Holly. The little bar was stuffy but quaint. Holly looked around the seemingly empty space before sitting down at the table, tracing her finger along the pronounced grains in the wood. The tables were rough from years of wear and tear without replacing the lacquer. Growing a bit impatient she checked her watch; It was only ten minutes before opening time, but she was surprised the door was unlocked. She gazed along the shelves of the bar area in the front of the restaurant, squinting to try and read the fancy and foreign names of the multicolored bottles of alcohol. She couldn't read the names due to the font they were printed in, and if she could read them, she didn't recognize any names. Holly certainly wasn't a regular at the bar, drinking very little due to lack of time or desire, and liking the idea of self control.

A blonde woman waltzed through the doorway to Holly's right before sauntering up to the table. She was only a few inches shorter then Holly by the look of it, but definitely had a better figure causing Holly to subconciously cross her arms to cover her flat chest. "Sorry, but we're closed for another ten minu-" The well-endowed woman began sternly but politely, fluttering her thick lashes before Holly cut her off. "No no, I'm here for the job that's open."The woman lifted her chin and let out a small "Ooooh." Then continued, " Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'm Kathy, the waitress here." She stated, offering her hand. "I'm Holly." Holly replied, relaxing and feeling a little less self-concious. She reached for Kathy's hand, giving a firm shake.

"Let me go get dad for you." Kathy exclaimed before walking out of the door she had come in prior. Dad? Holly thought, perking up slightly. A minute or so later, a large bearded biker-looking man ambled through the same doorway Kathy had left prior and over to Holly's table. He was intimidating to say the very least, causing nervousness to crawl up Holly's spine.

"I'm Hayden." The mountain of a man exclaimed in a gruff voice that reflected his appearance. His complexion was all around rough, a receding hairline, an untamed beard, greasy sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he walked with his arms drawn out from his sides, suggesting the man was well-built. There was a warm glimmer in his eye, however, which was the only thing keeping Holly from fleeing for safe grounds.

"I'm... Holly." Holly offered a little less confidently then she had with Kathy. She offered a quivering hand and Hayden engulfed her hand with his own, shaking it. "Nice to meet you Holly," His smile was disarming, allowing her to relax a bit, "I hear you're interested in the Kitchen job. You're the one who owns the farm over by the river right? Need some money to get started?" Hayden asked, taking a seat across from her.

Holly gave a sigh and a nod. "I really do. I'm gonna end up selling my cow for fodder." She gave a nervous laugh, and Hayden also gave a loud roar of a laugh. "Well you're welcome to work here. Here, let me show you around."

"Hayden I need tomatoes!" A disgruntled voice exclaimed from the back.

"A moment, Chase!" Hayden shot back, heading behind the register area and picking up one of the stacked up crates, undoubtedly filled with tomatoes. It looks as if they had just gotten a new shipment of produce, explaining the unlocked door, Holly thought. Suddenly a quick ding followed by some chatter signaled someone entering the bar. About six, actually. Hayden gave a sigh and shoved the crate roughly into Holly's hands. "Take these back to Chase, he's in the kitchen, though those doors. I'll be back to show you around after I'm done here." He said, but before Holly could object, he turned on his heel and walked towards the plethera of customers with a cheerful 'hello'. The man was a softie, much to Holly's relief.

Holly gave a nod and headed towards the door Hayden was pointing at, struggling slightly with the box. She pushed the door open with her backside with a grunt before turning around to face a rather tall, lean man who's strawberry blonde locks that hung just in front of his eyes. He reached up to secure the tendrils with some bobby pins. His scrutinizing violet gaze turned on Holly immediately, watching her for a moment. The hair on the back of Holly's neck stood on end under his watch. Was this the famous chef that everyone in town admired? She may not go to the Brass Bar often, but she has certainly heard about the man in front of her from people all over his Castanet. Rumor is he brought the Brass Bar up from nothing and attracted more tourists then ever. Holly just stood, face turning red as she stared back at him, opening her mouth to say something, but what would you even say to someone this talented? No words came out.

"Hayden!" Chase turned his head and shouted, snapping Holly from her admiring daze. "I asked for tomatoes, not a twelve year old boy!"

What a jerk!


End file.
